Stars in the sky
by Eliza20
Summary: Oneshot. A pesar de no seguir aquí, yo siempre lo cuidaré. Porque me prometió un día ver las estrellas cuando los titanes dejen de existir y yo esperaré, hasta que ambos nos reunamos de nuevo.


¡Hola! Soy nueva en el fandom y espero ser bien recibida. Vengo dejando un oneshot pequeño sobre una pareja que ya es conocida por muchos, el Levi x Petra. ¿Por qué? Pienso que hubieran hecho una linda pareja de no ser por los acontecimientos trágicos que ocurrieron en la expedición.

Summary: A pesar de no seguir aquí, yo siempre lo cuidaré. Porque me prometió un día ver las estrellas cuando los titanes dejen de existir y yo esperaré, hasta que ambos nos reunamos de nuevo.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, solo escribo para pasar un rato ameno y espero que igual ustedes.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Stars in the sky<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo parece que ocurrió ayer, a pesar que han pasado años. Puedo verlo de lejos, aún no cambia esa mirada oscura en su rostro. Aunque no lo note, yo siempre lo protejo y cuido en cada misión a las que valientemente va.<p>

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, así lo llaman muchos. Solo yo sabía la verdad sobre él; aunque parecía grande ante todos, el verdadero Levi era muy pequeño y no lo digo por su estatura. El capitán Levi siempre fue la persona que más admiré, nunca dudé de una sola orden suya ni las cuestionaba, obedecía cabalmente todas las palabras que salían de su boca.

Por él conocí a grandes amigos en el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales o el Equipo Levi, como a veces nos llamaban. Gunther siempre fue serio, lo respetaba mucho; Erudo, aún recuerdo cuando me ayudaba con las misiones; Auruo, a pesar de considerarlo un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, fui sin dudas un gran amigo.

Verlos morir fue lo más desgarrador que había visto en mi vida, podía sentir mi alma romperse al verlos inertes e inmóviles. Cuando la titán hembra me perseguía, no podía evitar pensar en Levi, en todas las cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron por cobardía de parte mía. Lamenté jamás haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero era muy tarde ya. Pude ver varias escenas de mi vida y sentí que se acababa, pero recordé una que quería llevarme conmigo, un noche inolvidable para mi…

~O~

_Era tarde ya, la noche caía sobre nosotros y no pude sentirme más feliz, ese día habría una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y acordamos verlas en grupo en un claro en medio de un bosque pequeño. Invité al capitán Levi con nosotros y aceptó de mala gana._

_Ya era medianoche, pronto comenzaría el espectáculo. Pero la temperatura bajaba cada vez más y los chicos se lamentaban no haber llevado abrigo alguno. Les sugerí que las traigan antes de que comenzara, así que corriendo fueron a traer sus abrigos al cercano lugar donde nos quedábamos por ese día. Me quedé con Levi y no sabía que hacer, hasta ese momento no era consiente de mis sentimientos._

— _¿De verdad te gustan estas cosas? — me preguntó mirando al cielo._

— _Claro que si, capitán. Estas "cosas" no se ven cada día —le dije sonriendo como siempre._

— _Ya veo —no dijo mucho por un rato, pero no era un silencio incómodo, por fortuna— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

— _Si, capitán —le dije mirándolo._

— _¿Por qué elegiste la Legión de Reconocimiento?_

_Lo pensé por un instante y hablé._

— _Quiero que este mundo sea más seguro. Quiero ver más allá de los muros y sentirme completamente libre, quiero ver las estrellas todos los días en campo libre, sin temor a ser comida —me sonrojé al notar que había hablado de más, esos pensamientos estaban prohibidos— Lo siento, hablé sin pensar._

— _Claro que no —en ese instante me miró de una manera que nunca había visto en él, sentía que entendía lo que decía._

_Justo en ese momento comenzaron a caer las estrellas y no pude evitar sonreír, era algo magnifico para apreciar. Había escuchado que si pedías un deseo en estas ocasiones se cumplía y no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y lo que se vino a mi mente fue: "Que el capitán Levi siempre tenga una buena vida y encuentre la paz que busca". Me sorprendí ante tal deseo que había hecho, fue cuando caí en cuentas. ¡Estaba enamorada!_

_Al sentir un cálido contacto con mi hombro sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, era Levi quien se había apoyado en mí. Volteé a verlo y me susurró algo._

— _Cuando acabemos con la amenaza que son los titanes, podrás ver el mundo que siempre quisiste ver, conmigo. No habrá más miedos ni dudas, te sentirás libre. Lo prometo. Recuerda mi promesa cada vez que veas las estrellas en el cielo brillar._

_A pesar de que no fue una promesa amorosa ni algo por el estilo, siempre la guardé en mi corazón. Vería las estrellas junto con mi capitán cuando todo pasara._

~O~

Al sentir que era aplastada contra ese árbol mi último pensamiento fue ese, la promesa que me había hecho el capitán.

Sé que fue a ver a mi padre después del incidente de la expedición, soportó verlo llorar cuando le dijeron la noticia y no pude menos que sentirme culpable, había jurado que llevaría a mi padre a ver el mundo exterior cuando ayudara a derrotar a esos titanes. Le prometí que veríamos esa gran extensión de agua llamada océano y caminaríamos por esas extensas zonas cubiertas de hielo, juntos. Lamento mucho no cumplir mi promesa, pero al menos estaré tranquila sabiendo que vivirá.

Aquí no puedo sentir dolor físico, pero esto que me oprime el corazón cada día es verlo decaído siempre. No soporto verlo así, enojado con todos por no haber salvado a su equipo. Cada vez que se enfada consigo mismo, trato de calmarlo pero se que no me oye ni siente, trato de decirle que todo está bien, que su grupo ya está bien. Que seguimos siéndole leales sin importar lo que haya pasado, sin importar cómo pudo ser; que siempre estaremos junto a él, guiándolo y cuidándole la espalda.

Pude verlo llorar una vez. Hablaba con Hanji de hacer de Eren y sus amigos su nuevo escuadrón. La nueva comandante lo dudó pero al ver la seguridad en sus palabras no pudo más que aceptar. Esa noche, en la seguridad e intimidad de su cuarto, derramó una sola lágrima. Con mis manos, traté de secarla y rocé mis manos frías con su tibio rostro. Al parecer lo notó, ya que pude verlo mirar a todos lados buscando algo, pero no podías encontrarlo y nunca lo encontrarías.

Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, sigo amándolo mucho. No quiero ser egoísta, nunca lo he sido y sería lo mejor para Levi encontrar a alguien que haga que su corazón se acelere.

Ya han pasado tres años desde mi muerte. Ahora yo puedo ver el mundo exterior, puedo ver las grandes extensiones de arena y agua, paisajes jamás vistos por los humanos. Es una lástima que haya tenido que morir para ver esto. ¡Cuánto hubiera disfrutado aquí, sentada, observar el atardecer desde una cascada junto a un gran bosque! Cuánto quisiera que estuviera aquí, conmigo. Se que no es hora de lamentos, ambos debemos seguir adelante.

No pasa un solo día en el que no piense en él. Tal vez ya no podamos ir a ver las estrellas cuando todo acabe, pero cuando los titanes dejen de existir y todos puedan ver la belleza del mundo exterior estaré allí, junto a Levi. Tomaré su mano y aunque no me sienta o vea, estaré feliz solo por verlo vivo. Lo guiaré hasta los paisajes más hermosos que yo ya he contemplado y haré hasta lo imposible para hacer que sonría de nuevo.

Porque ahora, me he convertido en una estrella más, que lo seguirá por siempre y esperará por él, pacientemente, hasta el día que se reúna conmigo de nuevo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Aquí termina mi primer fic para este fandom. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme reviews para saber que tal voy, solo les tomará unos minutos y me alegrarán el día como no tienen idea. ¡Opiniones constructivas son bien recibidas!<p>

¡Pasen un lindo día!


End file.
